


ilysm

by comelayinmybed, lettgo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Twitter Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comelayinmybed/pseuds/comelayinmybed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettgo/pseuds/lettgo
Summary: From this twitter conversation in which we all decided we needed to know how long Waverly thought about it before finally saying "I Love You"....https://twitter.com/thelettgo/status/1169993820949426176?s=20





	ilysm

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Letty (@thelettgo) and Seda (@Seda33554179) and everyone who asked us to compile these into a ficlet.

**** It’s 3:38am the first time Waverly says it. Nicole has woken her up with a gentle kiss to her cheek. “Got a call out, baby, but I shouldn’t be too long. Tomorrow is Saturday, so just stay here till I’m done,” she explained before adding an extra kiss, warm and soft, this time to her lips, “I Love you,” Nicole whispered as she left. Waverly waited until the front door clicked shut, the deadbolt turn from the key on the outside reverberating in the still quiet house.She pulled Nicole’s pillow against her, a deep breath, “I love you too…” she sighed.

~

The second time is with Nicole 639 miles away; Waverly googled to see how much that distance hurts when she can’t have Nic beside her. They had talked late into the night even though the law enforcement conference was set to start at 7am the following day. When they finally hang up and Waverly sees the image of her girlfriend fade from the screen, she still somehow hears Nicole soft and sleepy in her ear, “rest well, my love, goodnight.” She puts the phone near her mouth even though the line is dead, “I love you so much, Nicole,” she says into its void.

~

On the four month anniversary of Nicole first saying she loved Waverly (Waves had drawn a little heart in her journal, colored it in red, started counting forward to when she could say it back — she wants to say it back) she opens the leather cover and fills an entire page an entire front and back sheet of the linen paper, in all the corners and margins, up down sideways diagonally small large medium cursive print and every color of ink in her pen cup, with the three words she just can’t put anywhere else. 

“I Love You.”

~

The next time Waverly says I love you is just after an argument with Nicole. Waverly had been livid when Wynonna and Nicole had kept her out of today’s mission, citing that it was just too dangerous.

“Waves, I did it to protect you, because I love you.”

Waverly, ever the stubborn mule, had only stared ahead, refusing to give into Nicole’s patronizing. Throwing her hands up in defeat, Nicole stormed out of the homestead, slamming the door behind her. The sound of an engine starting up had Waverly running to the door to stop Nicole, but she was too late.

“I love you too,” she whispered into the cold night as she watched the cruiser’s taillights disappear.

~

Waverly has Nicole’s favorite author autograph their newest bestseller for a gift. She‘s a little peeved that they don’t personalize anything; just a name on the front cover. Before she wraps it, she impetuously opens it & pencils an “I Love You” somewhere in chapter nine.

~

Nicole’s prone form drapes her heavily, but she revels in the comfort it offers. Their bodies sated, Waverly feels the rhythmic rise and fall of Nicole as she inches towards sleep. Waverly can’t form a coherent thought right now, but she still feels the tear that had trailed down her face when overwhelming joy had flowed through her body moments before. Nicole had brought her to that point, always Nicole. “I love you more each time,” she whispers into Nicole’s damp hair. “Hmm?” Nicole asks absently. Waverly murmurs “I love us here like this…”

~

Waverly watched the way the sun brought out the red in Nicole’s hair, the carefree smile on her face as they drove out of Purgatory for the weekend. Everything in the moment felt perfect. “I love…” Waverly started, but quickly lost her nerve when Nicole looked her way.

“I love this song,” she finished, before turning the volume up on the radio.

~

The chill of autumn was finally upon them and they had spent the night snuggled up under three blankets (and a ‘Bonus Blanket’ Waverly smiled to herself) but she woke up chilly and alone as the the sun began to peek over the horizon. She rose lazily, wrapping the thickest quilt around her and padded down the stairs and out towards the porch of the Homestead. Nicole sat there, coffee in hand, still and almost somber. 

At first Waverly was going to open the door just like she did every Sunday morning when she found Nicole like this and crawl into her lap so they could share the sunrise; she knew as much that Nicole expected her to. But something grabbed her in that moment and she let her hand drop from the doorknob and just leaned against the frame as she watched sip coffee, like the simplest thing wasn’t her entire world. Waverly knew it was time. The words were going to come from her now, after nothing more than a feeling of warmth in her heart, the assurance that this…_this_ is what she wants for the rest of her life. 

She finally pushes the door open quietly and leans against the railing. Nicole knows she’s there obviously. Nicole always knows. Waverly lets her arms fall to the side, the blanket shrugging off her shoulders slightly, hair wild and free, like she feels her heart is about to be.

“I love you, Nicole”

Nicole smiles, possibly brighter than the sun rising, and reaches out to take Waverly’s hand. “I know, Waverly. I love you too.”


End file.
